Of Giants and Jealousy
by A Pirate By Any Other Name
Summary: Hermione is amused by Ron's reaction to Grawp. Set during the fifth movie.


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Harry Potter films belong to Warner Brothers & Co. This fiction is purely for my own enjoyment and yours. No money is being made by me or anyone else from this fiction.

**Author Note:** So I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and this scene in the movie amused me, so I wrote a little story about it. This short Ron/Hermione fiction is dedicated to **Lady Firewing,** my dedicated Romione shipper who nevertheless read my Dramione story "Asphodel" and always left me an interesting review. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Of Giants and Jealousy**

"Grawp!" Hermione shouted, her heart pounding in her ears. The giant's hand pinched her waist painfully. "Put. Me. Down," she enunciated. "_Now_." She was peaking in her sternest ton, her lips pursed in a way that would have made McGonagall proud. Her pointer finger was shaking at the giant like he was a naughty five year old boy.

In the back of her mind, she realized Harry, Ron and Hagrid were shouting at Grawp, but not until Hermione had shouted did Grawp listen. He set Hermione done gently, his simple features pulled into a chastened expression. Still holding her stern countenance, Hermione fought to control her breathing and her racing heartbeat.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

Steadying herself, Hermione nodded. "Fine. Just needs a firm hand is all," she said, nodding to Ron, who didn't look convinced.

Slowly, Grawp backed away from the trio and started digging through what looked like a pile of rubbish. Crashes and clangs echoed through the forest as he tossed aside pots and pans, an old rubber ball and a bird cage, evidently searching for something specific. Hagrid looked on anxiously.

"I think you've got an admirer," said Harry beside her, his voice choking on amusement. He watched wide-eyed and bewildered, his thoughts running along the same lines as Hermione. _Hagrid wants us to look after __**this**__?_

Suddenly, an outburst from Ron as he took in Harry's comment pulled her from her thoughts. "You stay away from her, alright?" he shouted, his voice cracking a bit. Hermione almost smiled. Was that _jealousy_ she heard in Ron's voice?

The absurdity of it made her want to laugh. As if this giant would give Ron any reason to be jealous. But the thought made her feel ridiculously pleased.

Again her thoughts were interrupted by Ron, who made a sort of strangled noise as Grawp, who apparently found whatever it was that he was looking for in the rubbish pile, turned around and lumbered over to Hermione. Surprise flitted across her face as Grawp tentatively held out the handlebars of an old bicycle, complete with a little bell. A pudgy finger the size of her forearm flicked the little bell, causing it to ring out.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and took the handlebars. Beside her, Harry was holding back a smile and Ron's left eye twitched. He looked like he had just swallowed one of those slugs had had cursed himself with during second year. Yet another time Ron had been defending her. She fought to hide her smile.

Grawp was still looking on anxiously, so Hermione flicked the little bell gently. As the twinkling sound rang out in the hollow, Grawp's face broke into a wide grin and he sat down happily. Hagrid beamed at them. Ron crossed his arms and looked unhappy.

"He gets his own food an' everthin'. It's company he'll be needin' when I'm gone," Hagrid told them. He was still smiling at Grawp, who had taken the handlebars back and was now continually ringing the little bell.

"Sure," said Harry doubtfully. Hermione would have seconded this doubt, but she was too busy thinking about the possibility of Ron being jealous. It was oddly sweet. She didn't say a word the entire walk back to the castle, not even to comment on getting back after curfew. Beside her, Harry and Ron complained about the crazy things Hagrid had asked them to do in the past.

"This is mental," said Ron. "Keep a giant company? Hagrid has finally lost it."

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"He's sweet," she sighed without thinking. Luckily Harry was too shocked by her statement to realize she was blushed. Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Uh, Hagrid, I mean. I mean he is sweet for wanting to care his brother," she amended quickly.

Harry gave her a strange look. "Right," he said slowly. "But to ask us to do this now, with everything else going on, when does he think we'll have the time?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, it is a bit silly." She glanced at Ron, who still looked like he had swallowed something sour, and smiled. _Jealous._ "And speaking of time, I've got loads of reading to do, so I'll talk to you later! Goodbye!" she quickly, and dashed away. Ron might be too thick to see her feelings, but she knew Harry would catch on if she stuck around much longer.

Sighing to herself, and made sure she was well out of the boys' sights and skipped back to the common room, reflecting on giants and jealousy.


End file.
